Wrong Turn
by Fer3333
Summary: "There's no way, I, Uzumaki Naruto could be married with him!" "Hn. I don't think Itachi had a son, besides, he doesn't look like me, probably it's Itachi's." "Naruto, you got to married him because if you don't." "Dobe, Naruto would you married me?"


**Anime:** Naruto

**Title: **Wrong Turn.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own NARUTO and any other characters that I might use in this story. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

**Pairings: **Seme (Sasuke) & Uke (Naruto) . . . probably some guys might hit on Naru.

**Rating: **R or M

**Genre:** Romance/General/Fantasy

**Warnings:** Slight Yaoi (Sasuke and Naruto= two hot guys, making out and having **hot** _sex_), sex (probably not so sure), angst, profanity, DEATH.

**Summary: **

"There's no way, I, Uzumaki Naruto could be married with him!" "Hn. I don't think Itachi had a son, besides, he doesn't look like me, probably it's Itachi's." "Naruto, you got to married him because if you don't . . ." "Dobe, Naruto would you married me?"

**Author: Fer3333.**

**Beta'ed by****: NOT BETA'ED**

**Author's Notes:**

**-****Haha- I know, yes, another one, kill me. _ But I couldn't help it!**

**Future fics is one of the other cool plots that I want to try it out. But you know me, is not going to be the same plot all over again. Where, four kids randomly appear outside of the village, looking like our two favorite couple. . NO NO! NOT IN MY FIC! Let me know what you think, and please check out my poll (PLEASE VOTE IN MY MAIN PAGE), I haven't update any fics because all of them are now in the good parts, meaning, more work for me _.**

_Chapter One— Prologue_

Konoha, year 2028, 2 AM.

Screams of terror, explosions and the sound of kunais clashing, was all you could hear in Konoha, at the moment.

Villagers were running, trying to save their lives -while many shinobi were fighting, none other than one of the legendary elders, Uchiha Madara.

Madara went on rampage when he found out that both Uchihas' were expecting more Uchihas. For him, it was a threat, the more Uchihas, the more possibilities for them to eliminate him from this world. So, for that same reason, he decided to kill them, _now_, while they have no acknowledge and were weak.

Luckily, he wasn't alone, he got his army and alliances; and they attacked them at night.

It was seconds, when the first fire jutsu attacked the village, then the whole village surprisingly started to evacuate. At that point, Madara knew that the Hokage was ready for him; he knew that this day will come . . . and he was right.

Madara just stood there, on top of the Hokage monument, observing the magnificent show, watching how people were running; ninjas yelling orders or following said orders, _but_, what pissed him off was none of them look worried at all!

It seems that they knew what they needed to do.

'_Well, Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto_ _seems that you really did your work as a Hokage.'_ he smirked.

Said blond was currently in his office, pacing in front of his desk, cursing that he hasn't receive any news, _and_, at his state, he couldn't do anything to help; only giving orders was all he could do at the moment.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" An Anbu bowed, politely.

"Go head, tell me."

"Units 1, 2, 3 are already at their limits. Units 4, 5, 6, 7 are fighting Zone 4, 5 all of them are perfectly stable, at the moment. Units 8, 9 and genins are taking the citizens to the underground facilities. Units 10 and 11 are guarding the hospital and med-Nins from any danger." he bowed, finishing his report.

"Good. What about their leaders? What about Sasuke? Itachi?" his asked, his voice had matured over the years, deeper than his previous childish voice.

"Captain Uchiha Sasuke is heading with Itachi-San. Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Shino, and Ten-ten are leading their Units, just like you taught them." out of breath, he listened to his hokage.

Naruto cursed at his bad luck.

"Oh well, it seems that I have to get my ass in action." he smiled, a vision of an angry Sasuke came to his mind, but, since said raven was out there fighting, he couldn't just sit still and watch their village fight _his_ fights for him.

"NO! HOKAGE-SAMA YOU CAN'T FIGHT AT YOUR STATE!" said anbu was ready to grabbed Naruto but stopped when he saw, a deathly glare directed at him, stopping his movements.

"I know that Sasuke told you to watch me, and do anything to stop me, in case I decide to fight, but. . ." he grinned evilly at the poor anbu, "I'm the strongest Ninja, in all Nations, do you actually, believe _you_ can stop **me**?" he laughed, making the poor man shivered.

Regaining his control, the Anbu got into a fighting pose. He had promised to Sasuke that _he_'ll do whatever it takes, to stop his husband, and that's what he will do.

Naruto just smiled, giving him some credit for actually _trying_.

Naruto just decided to ignore the man, and walked at the back of his office. He opened the hidden room and there, laid on a soft bed were his two angels, sleeping peacefully, unaware of the danger around them and, the stupid decision their mother was about to make.

Naruto smiled bitterly, watching at their sons' faces, the obvious genes from Sasuke and himself; reflecting beautifully on their children.

Beautiful.

Tears escaped his blue eyes, knowing that this might be last time he will ever see his two sons alive.

Faster than any normal shinobi, he made some hand-signs, creating a strong barrier around his babies, protecting them from any danger, especially, from Madara.

"There, now, you'll be safe and . . . you two will survive this gruesome war." turning around, without looking back, he head back his office, ready for battle.

Said anbu watched, and waited for the right moment.

And the moment came, when Naruto lost his balance, due to the large amount of chakra he spent on the barrier.

Naruto didn't have time to avoid the Anbu's jutsu, and was paralyze. Since Naruto was the hokage, the anbu had used all his chakra to make the jutsu stronger.

A dark laughter brought him back to the present, eyes widened when he saw Naruto undo the jutsu, without a sweat, and walked up to him.

"Jugo, thank you for trying to save my life, but, this village depends on me, I'm the Hokage that's my duty." he smiled softly and took some steps backwards.

"Please take care of my sons, thank you." and just like that, he teleported where Itachi and Sasuke were fighting Madara, only a closer than necessary.

"NARUTO!" both Uchihas screamed, crimson eyes staring at the blond ahead of them.

Both of them were in panic, Naruto shouldn't be here, and now, he was in front of Madara in seconds.

Naruto smiled, yep, both were pissed but, he doesn't give a damn about they think, he could still fight decently, dammit!

"NARUTO YOU CAN'T FIGHT! GO BACK, AND PROTECT OUR SONS- NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, ready to get his blond but stopped when Madara charged at Naruto, full power.

"Dammit!" Sasuke said, biting his lip, he turned around, facing his brother.

"Itachi help me out. I'm going to distract Madara and you get Naruto far away as possible and protect my children . . ." Sasuke began to do his famous Chidori.

"No . . . Ototo, I'm going after Madara and you'll protect my nephews from him." Itachi ran after the two, and kicked Madara, his kick going through Madara.

"SASUKE!" Itachi yelled, firing a fire jutsu at Madara, giving Sasuke time to grabbed Naruto and teleporting them back to the Hokage Tower.

They both find Jugo leaning on the door frame, panting.

"NARUTO WHAT HELL? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY HERE, WHILE WE FOUGHT MADARA!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arms, Sharingan staring at blue eyes, filled with anger and concern. Sasuke's voice never sounded so outraged and scary as it did now.

"SASUKE, I couldn't just stay here and watch everyone risking their lives, and me, THE FUCKIN **HOKAGE** SITTING ON HIS FUCKIN CHAIR, WAITING FOR REPORTS AND GIVING ORDERS! NO! I SHOULD BE OUT THERE FIGHTING, PROTECTING WHAT'S PRECIOUS TO ME, MY VILLAGE, FRIENDS AND . . . MY FAMILY AND YOU!" Naruto let out his frustration by crying, hugging the raven tight.

Seconds after, both heard an explosion outside, both turned, only to gape at the terrifying beasts that were now, outside destroying the entire village with their massive chakras.

"YOU SEE! THAT'S WHY I TOLD YOU TO LET ME FIGHT! HE'S USING THE BIJUUS AS WEAPONS AND NOW, HE DESTROYING _OUR_ VILLAGE!" Naruto attempted to go, but was stopped by Itachi's clone, surprising both at the same time.

"Sasuke, grab Toshiro and Ryusuke NOW!"

"but-"

"GO!" and he followed Itachi's orders.

Now with Toshiro and Ryusuke in his arms, he stared at his brother waiting for his plan.

Itachi turned around and both, Sasuke and Naruto witnessed a rare action from Itachi that caused them to freeze, after his last sentence.

With a warm smile he said, "I want you to take care of those two troublemakers and, stop Madara. Sasuke, you have to find yourself and together seek Madara and kill him. You have a month to do this, try to stay together and, try to keep the other Sasuke calm." he start meditating, eyes closed, making hand-signs. At last, he opened them only to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan staring at them, proudly.

"BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Sasuke saw this coming, rapidly, he gave his sons to Naruto, but it was to late, Itachi had already made the first barrier, trapping them inside the barrier.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME ITACHI! YOU'LL DIED! STOP! ITACHI!"

As a bright light began to consumed them, Itachi let out his last words,

"I know Sasuke . . . but I'll die protecting my precious family _and_, my little brother."

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled, watching at the light completely absorbed them and, in seconds . . . they had landed safely to an isolated place.

"Itachi-San!" Jugo screamed, watching in slow motion as Itachi's body began to fall, due to his stupid stunt, he couldn't catch Itachi in time.

Forcing his body to his limit, he finally reached Itachi only to discover he was dead.

He closed Itachi's eyes, staring at the peaceful face Itachi still had.

"It seems that I was to late to stop them." a dark, sinister voice spoke.

Jugo's slow movements only cause him death, as Madara strike him with a kunai, directly at his heart.

"Mmhn, slow for a shinobi . . . pathetic." Madara evil laughter was the only sound in the entire village.

Nobody survived the attack.

Not even the strongest ninja- besides Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi- like Hyuuga Neji, who died protecting his cousin, Hyuuga Hinata. Haruno Sakura, died when one of the many Zetsu's strike her with a rare jutsu, Sakura, who had low chakra, was at her weakest state and died trying to save her life. Most of them died, saving others, but in the end . . . all of them died.

Only four survived, The Uchiha-Uzumaki Family.

"Seems like Sasuke and Naruto took a vacation, but where could they be?" thinking possible places, he walked to the, destroyed, main gates only to meet his comrade, Zetsu.

"So what do we do now?" dark Zetsu asked.

"What else . . . we need to find them, even if I have to kill every single person in each town, I'll find those two and kill them with my bare hands!"

"Alright, we should head to next village then." White Zetsu said.

"Lead the way my good man," Madara laughed darkly.

TBC- - -?

PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!

I NEED TO UPDATE FAST! OR I'LL DO SOMETHING VERY RANDOM LIKE THIS FIC!

Well, if did liked it. .. Please let me know your thoughts.

Sasuke: stupid bitch! Please update MY POSSESSIVE SASUKE- sorry FAMILY!

Naruto: NO NO NO PLEASE UPDATE AS LONG AS YOU'RE HAPPY!

Sasuke: you just want to stick you dick in my ass, isn't that the one when you're my Seme?

Naruto: HELL YEAH! That's the reason why I want fer to update that. . And you have to admit, that shit is hot as hell!

Sasuke: NO! Because I'm fuckin sharing you with Sakura! That's fuckin gross! –vomits-

Itachi: I, for once, agreed with Sasuke, MY POSSESSIVE FAMILY.

Fer: damn, well, but it seems that my yaoi-followers want FOREVER MINE and DANGEROUS AFFAIR _

Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi: FUCK THEM!

Sasuke- okay . . . easy, which one is your favorite? –Stares-

Fer: stupid all of them, I created them, so is obvious that I like them all! –Hits Sasuke in the back of his head-

Sasuke: "what hell? –Sharingan activated-

Fer: that's for asking stupid questions, and you don't scare TEME!

Itachi: Please vote for your favorite, so fer can type her ideas and finished the rest of whatever chapter you have voted . . . Please. –Bows politely-

Sasuke: this is the first time, you have spoken more then three words.

-Fer is staring at Itachi dreamily-

Sasuke: yeah, she hasn't updated any of her so called favorite fics at all! MAKE HER MOVE HER ASS AND TYPE SOME KILLER YAOI SCENES!

Naruto: -pouts cutely- Please vote or review . . . let her known what she needs to work on . . . but do it nicely. –Smiles-

Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi: **Sayonara! VOTE&REVIEW!**


End file.
